Someone's in Love
by Nikkojin27
Summary: Toph's in Love, but doesn't really want it. Sokka is too, but doesnt know it. When Suki finds out you will hate her. When Katara finds out she accidently tells Sokka. What will happen in this crazy mixed up adventure. Tokka/Sukka/Maiko/Kataag
1. Prolouge

A/N: Woot! I've had this story in mind for over a month now and I'm finally type n' it up! I got the idea for the title it the episode the fortune teller. When aang gave Katara the necklace and Sokka said "Smoochi Smoochi. Someone's in love. On w/ the show!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

ASC- After Sozin's Comet-the 1st one

Disclaimer: I own this awesome 50$ gift card for Gamestop. Not Avatar.

Toph's Pov

100 ASC

I was all for going swimming. 'till I found out that Sokka was coming too. It wakes me nervous ever since the "Serpent's Pass" incident. Apparently It wasn't Sokka That saved me It was his girlfriend. I even kissed her cheek 'cause I thought it was him. Ugh! My obsession has gotten even worse since that time he was waiting for Suki whilst in the Fire Nation. Zuko told me not to go in there, and I regret not going in there and I regret the decision of not listing to him. I really needed to tell Sokka something about the time of Sozins comet. When I walked in and saw him with no shirt on it was awkward for both of us. So I just walked back out. Usually with his shirt on I cannot feel how built he is, but since he was laying dowm I felt those abs. Wow! Now I know I don't know what he looks like, but I love his since of humor and sly remarks. That's why I think I'm in love with him.

A/N: Now this isn't really what I think of Sokka, but this is coming from a girl who's love is blinding her from Sokka's non-builtness. No other chapter 'till I get a review. And I know It's short but that is because it's a PROLOUGE!s


	2. The Marriage

Ages

Toph- 15, The Duke-13

Sokka-19, Suki-19

Katara-17, Aang-15

Zuko-20, Mai-19

Disclaimer: I own this crunchy taco. Not Avatar.

102-ASC

She had just awoken from her slumber. Her feet touched the cold hard bedroom floor. She needed a moment to collect herself. 'That wasn't necessarily the best dream I've had'. She looked over at her dresser. 'Guess it's time to get ready. Mai said that she had something to tell us, and I think I know what it is.

Toph was just about to leave the comfort of her room when she remembered. Her earrings! She just got her ears pierced last week and figured it was safe to put them in now. Katara had tried to put them in her ears the day after but they hurt like crap. She knew that you were supposed to leave them in, but still. . .

Mai's room

'Wow seems like everyone's waiting on me.' Toph knocked. "Come in." Toph was confused, because that voice sounded like Mai's, yet it sounded happy. Mai _**NEVER**_ sounds happy! Toph opened the door and sat on the bed.

Mai looked around the room, "Well it looks as if everyone is here," commented Mai. Suki chimed in, "Well, every girl that is." Toph narrowed her eyes, " Can you sissies get on with it already? I've got things to do!" Katara narrowed her eyes at the young earthbender, "Toph, don't be so rude," Katara then turned her head at Mai, "So what are you so unusually happy for."

Mai raised her eyebrow at Katara's comment. "You're telling Toph not to be rude?" They all laughed at Mai's remark. "I'm not happy for any reason besides the fact that Zuko proposed to me last night." Mai replied with a nonchalant tone in her voice. It took all the girls a while for it to proses in all the girls mind then they started to congratulate Mai.

Zuko's room

"Nice going Zuko." Said all the boys patting Zuko on the back. Zuko leaned back in his chair with pride, "Yeah Mai and I. . . . our relationship is going pretty good." He then looked over at aang, "So how are you and Katara doing?" Aang blushed, "Well. . . . ." He then looked over at Sokka and he caught on. "Don't worry about me aang," replied Sokka, "I got over you and my sis dating months ago."

"Okay, well then. . . . . . I gave her this necklace for her birthday, then she was so happy we started making out and then-." "Whoa okay and I wanted to know everything but THAT!" Sokka interrupted. They all started to laugh.

Mai's Room

Katara smiled, "So Suki how are you and Sokka doing?" Toph was just about ready to zone out when she figured she could do better. "Well he's so sweet and for my birthday we were going to-." Suki began before she was rudely interrupted by Toph, when she stood up and said, "I'm leaving!" Toph slammed the door behind her. Leaving Katara and all the other girls confused. 'I wonder what's wrong with her.'

Iwritestuff202: Nice name and thx for the awesome review.

A/N: No 2nd chapter until at least 3 more reviews.


	3. Toph's Dream

Disclaimer: I do own this basketball lying next to me. Not Avatar.

'Urgh! I'm glad I got out of that room quick enough, It just feels awkward talking about Sokka and Suki's relationship.'

Toph was in her underground training spot. It was the pass that led to Omashu. She stopped throwing boulders around and looked at the statue that stood before her. It was Oma and Shu. . . kissing.

She sighed a long and heavy sigh, "Why can't it be like that with you and me Sokka? "She asked herself. Quickly, Toph went into a meditative state and thought about all the good times Sokka and her had.

The time when they were gambling, when they were searching for Wan shi ton's library. She even found it funny whilst searching for Appa, he didn't remember it but it was pretty funny listing to him acting drunk. 'I bet it's Suki's fault, maybe she is saying bad stuff about me to Sokka.

Toph then remembered the dream she had last night:

She found herself lying down in the darkness. She stood up and there was Sokka right in front of her screaming, "Toph I will never love you ever." Then he dissappeared and along came Suki and a girl with a long robe looking thing and long white beautiful hair. 'Must be Sokka's moon fish girlfriend.' thought Toph. They started arguing,"Hey Sokka's mine now!" yelled Suki. Suddenly Yue got bigger and more intimidating, "Don't make me use my moon powers on you!" Then a giant centiped with a face came and hovered over both Yue and Suki, "Two faces of angry young women." He then lunged at both of them, and they fell to the ground. He then slithered over to Toph, Hmm. . . .I've been looking for a child's face of your age for a while." He lunged as everything went dark.

Toph came out of her trance and thought about Yue, 'Yeah I feel your pain.' She then thought about Suki, and stood up to leave, "You just wait Suki, 'cause one day your boyfriend is gonna relize a the lies you've told and your little puppeteering."She then walked out towards the house.

The House

Toph walked into the kitchen to get a drink and Katara cuaght her on her way in. She stood by the door wondering weather she should confront Toph or not. Katara walked up to her as Toph groaned, "Toph I know you don't want to talk about it, but everyone wants to know why you just walked out like that."Katara tried to explain, but Toph just wouldn't listen and finally she snapped. "Listen Katara if I wanted to talk about it I would talk about it so just stay out of my buisness!"She then walked away.

A/N: Wasn't that chapter interesting? Now no more chapters until I get 8 reviews. So R&R.


	4. Toph's Diary

A/N:I may not be able to post anymore chapters for a while, Because I have a lot of things to do.

Ren Rika: IKR! I mean I love Toph, but I had to do it.

Disclaimer: I think you get the idea. I don't own it and this is the last time I'm typing it.

Katara woke up and snuck down the hallway. 'She better not be here today. This is her and Aang's training day. She looked inside of Toph's room and sighed a sigh of relief. "Good she's not here." Katara said to herself. "Hey, Katara." She jumped and turned around it was her idiot brother Sokka. "Hey Sokka." He looked around Katara and pointed, "Umm. . . . what are doing inside what appears to be Toph's room?" He crossed his arms.

"Umm . . . I uhh. . .am getting something back from Toph that she borrowed from me." Sokka nodded as if he understood, "What is it?" he asked. He knew he shouldn't be suspicious of his sister, but usually she's is alert so he had to be. "Girl stuff you know like-." Sokka raised up his hand and interrupted, "I don't even want to know." He then walked away and Katara let out a breath she didn't relize she was holding. And entered the room.

The reason Katara would ever even consider going into Toph's room was because it seemed as if Toph was always taking her things. So every week when Toph and Aang were out training and Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Mai were out double dating she would go into Toph's room to see what she took. This time she found a new spot to go look in.

When Katara opened the floorboards she saw somthing shiney sticking out from the ground. Katara brushed all the dirt of the object, and picked up a key. 'Wonder what this is doing here.' Then it hit her. 'This key looks like the one that goes to my diary! But of all things why would Toph take that?'

Katara turned the room upside down looking for that thing, but she found it, under the bed matress. She put the key inside the lock and turned. When the book was opened Katara relized that it wasn't hers, Toph had acually gone out and bought her own diary!

She started reading:

June 21st 101- Well I blew up today because Madame Fussy Briches was getting on my nerves. So I got one of these so I don't have to talk about my problems with actual nosy people. That's right Katara I'm talking to you so if you are reading this and I find out you are dead.

Katara stopped reading and pondered about if she should read on, 'Well Toph isn't going to find out about this unless she asked and I would lie and she would find out.' Katara read on.

Sept. 15th 101- Sokka did the nicest thing for me today. I was trying to get some where, but I tripped and broke my leg. Since we were on top of a mountain he carried me all the down, with no complaints or anything! He is so adorable. I told him that I could just bend my way down but he refused.

Katara stopped and started thinking. 'Wait Sokka, did that for Toph? He's not even that nice to Suki. Could Toph even possibly like my brother?'

There was one last chapter that Katara just couldn't read aloud for a reason that she knew was true. She put the book and key back where they both were and walked out forgetting why she was in Toph's room in the first place.

A/N: This time I mean it 8 reviews or no more chapters. And the story might stop at chapter 8 I may be under estimating, but I am definatly not under estimating.


	5. The Question

A/N: Thx everyone who has reviewed I love hearing what you had to think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Toph was walking home from her training session with Aang because she just needed to think. "Hey Toph!" Her ears perked up, 'Is it just me or are people in my head calling to me?' She turned around and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'Oh good it's only The Duke.' She thought.

He caught up with her breathing heavily, "Hey *Pant pant* Toph." "Hey the Duke! Hows life?" She let the childish young man catch his breath before he answered. After he did he spoke, "Well Pipsqueak and I were going to ride wild hog monkeys. I saw Aang earlier and asked what the most fun thing he did when he was a child. That's what he recommended."

Toph cuckled, "Well yeah, you caught him at kind of a bad time. Katara's mad at him for somthing not even his fault. So yeah. . ." The Duke blushed, "Umm. . .hey Toph. I um.. . . mabye you would kinda possibly liketogooutwithmesomtime?" Toph was flattered at his nervousness, but saddened at what she had to tell him.

"I'm sorry The Duke, but I can't." "But why can't y-." Toph backed away. "I'm sorry I just. . . ." She turned and ran towards the house. Leaving The Duke standing there confused. "I thought she liked me." He held his hands towards the heavens. "Why am I always so stupid."

A/N: Now I know that was short but It was dilibratley short to lead up to something epic. No more chapters till I have 17 reviews.

Meandcartoon22: Thank you for all the reviews.

AngelCharms09:I know that is kinda the point.

KODfreak: I'm glad you like it.

JackoLillie: It's not exactly unfair if you can't get to a computer for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY

Katara woke up that day feeling extremely confident. She got dressed, Brushed her teeth and went out side to play with some turtle ducks. 'Wow today is a nice day to be outside.' Aang was walking by just as the same thought went through his head. "Aang!" His head perked up and he started looking around. When he saw his girlfriend he waved and started to jog over to her.

"Hey Katara." he said as he sat down. "Hey aang." He got a peck on the lips and laid down on the grass with Katara.

Silence.

Katara looked over at Aang, "Hey Aang can I tell you somthing." Aang smiled, "You can tell me everything." She started at him with raised eyebrows. "Nice try, but I'm not going to use names." Aang did a teasing frown and nodded. "Okay, well I know this girl, who knows her best friend likes her brother, but he has a girlfriend and the girl seems to have a crush on this guy, but I don't think so." Aang blinked and shook his head, "Okay. . . could you say that again except in English this time?"

Katara slapped him upside the head, "Nevermind Aang I have to go anyways." She stood up, kissed her love, and left for the house.

In the Kitchen

Sokka was looking around rumaging through everything in the kitchen.'Yes! Found it!' thought Sokka as he was getting up out of the squat he was in he heard his name. "Sokka?" He stood up straight with the Blubberd Seal Jerky behind his back and turned around, to see that the voice was his llittle sister's. "Oh, it's just you." She raised an eyebrow, "Just me huh?" She asked. She then saw he was hiding something behind his back. "So whatcha got there, big Bro?" Sokka started to back away,"Umm. . . Nothing." She quikly stepped over to him and pulled what he had out of his hands. "My Blubberd Seal Jerky? Really Sokka? You could have just asked me!" Sokka held up his hands in a surrendering move, "I was hungry!" Katara sighed, "Here, I'll make you a sandwich." "Thank you." replied Sokka as he sat down to wait.

There was silence until the boy decided to break it.

"So Katara. . . Did you hear about Toph?" asked Sokka. Katara was shocked, "I didn't know you'd be okay with that." Sokka stood up, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Katara sighed, "Well I thought when you found out Toph was basically in love with y-." "What! Toph's in love with me? I was just talking about how she denied The Dukes date request." Sokka plopped down on the couch, "Well at least I know why she turned him down." He practically whispered.

Katara relized what she just did and sat down next to him,"Well you know Sokka the question now isn't why does she like you, the question is do you like her back. Katara got up and left her brother to think. Little did either of them know someone else was in the room listening to their confversation.

A/N: You guys don't have to review to get more chapters anymore just please review and the next chapter will be the last.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay you guys this is the last chapter for REALZ!

Sokka was left in the dining room to think about what Katara had said to him. He came to a few conclusions. The first one was that he really did like Toph, a lot. he liked her because of her competitive and stubborness. The second one was that he barely even liked Suki. he was just desprate and wanted a girlfriend. The third one was he wouldn't break up with Suki becuse she would probably kill him in his sleep.

Sokka snapped out of his trance and looked up, 'Speak of the devil, here she comes now.' Suki walked right infront of Sokka, crossed her arms, and gave him that look that told him he was in trouble. He meet her eyes, "What?" Suki rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me 'What' mister! I heard what you and Katara were talking about and if I find out that even just a tiny bit that you like that midget earthbender, I will dump you so fast that you won't even know what hit you.

Sokka winced'She's not a midget!' Sokka thought furiosly. He calmed himself down enough to roll his eyes and say, "I don't like her like that. She's my best friend and you are my girlfriend. I don't want to ruin either relationships!"

Suki meet Sokka's eyes and stared very deeply into them. She looked away, "Your lying," she started, "You do like Toph." Sokka mentally smirked, 'Now was her name really that hard to say?' he thought. Sokka grabbed Suki's chin and pulled her face up to meet his. Suki finnaly looked into his eyes as he said, "I would never, under any circumstances, lie to you." He then kissed her.

When they pulled away Suki wore a grin for a few seconds. Then as quickly as it came it was gone. She turned to face her boyfriend. "Prove it then Sokka," She commanded, " I want you to go tell that boyfriend stealing doofus to go get lost!"

Right then He felt like a knife had just struck him in the heart, but he did as he was told. He walked out the door and went on the painfully quest to find Toph.

Toph came to the top of Mt. Kowasu thinking it would gt her mind off of Sokka for a second. Just as simple as that right? WRONG! The very first second she was able to sit down and think about life was the very first second she had seen Sokka that day. 'Just ignore him, he'll go away.' she thought. Wrong again! She could feel him jogging over towards were she was sitting.

"Hey Toph!" She forced herself to face him. "What Sokka?" He took a very long pause, "I have something to tell you." She nodded her a head as a sign to tell him to go on. "Well Katara told me that she found your diary and told me that you like me," he waited for a reaction when their wasn't one he went on, " And well I-I-I kind of like you too."

Toph started to smile, then she heard, "But we can't be together, I'm sorry." He got up and ran towards the house not waiting for her reaction this time. He didn't want to see it.

Toph got up and started walking. She didn't care were she was going or how she was going to get there. Just as long as it was away from Sokka.

A/N: This really is the last chapter, like it or not. I will however make a oneshot sequel after I make a new fic.

Thank you all of those people who reviewed and especially Aangfan and Ren Rika for helping me.


End file.
